Turned Around 2
by Erin Cade
Summary: Dally is doing ballet? Pony has anger management problems? Darry is still being Darry?


**Turned Around 2**

Johnny Cade slipped into the house at about three thirty. No one was home. Oh well.

He sat down on the sofa with a glass of water in hand. Nothing fancy to drink for him, thanks.

Suddenly Pony stalked into the room.

Johnny jumped up. "Hey, man. What's up?"

Pony glared at him, and Johnny tried not to shudder.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Cade." He said angrily.

Johnny looked at his friend, kind of spooked. "Just askin'." He sat back down.

"I got expelled from school." Pony growled, and Johnny jumped right back up.

"What the hell? _Expelled_? How did you manage that?" Johnny asked.

"Punched that loser Soc kid. He tried to _ask_ me for a _napkin_!" Pony said it as if it was the most inhuman thing in the world.

"Uh.. right.." Johnny made a personal note to never ask Pony for a napkin.

Two-Bit and Steve flounced in right then, and Johnny was glad for the distraction.

"Hey guys! Two-Bit has an announcement!" Steve announced.

They all looked at Two-Bit.

"I've decided to dye my hair! A kind of rust colour."

Johnny burst out laughing. "Two-Bit, your hair _is_ the colour of rust."

Two-Bit twirled his hair in his finger. "Yeah, well, maybe just some blonde highlights then.."

Darry walked in just then, and sat on the sofa.

"Hey everyone!" He said, and suddenly eyed up Pony.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

Everyone but Pony cracked up laughing. He was so angry you could basically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE DARREL! MY NAME IS PONYBOY CURTIS AND I AM YOUR YOUNGEST BROTHER! FUCKEN HELL!"

Darry rolled his eyes. "Geez, Horseman, calm down. It's like you've got anger problems or something."

"I DO _NOT_ HAVE FUCKEN ANGER PROBLEMS! I'M CALM, THIS IS MY CALM FACE!" Pony yelled, pointing to his face.

It had a hideous expression on it.

"Ah, my eyes! Ponyass, stop.. angering!" Darry yelled, covering his eyes.

Pony just snarled and left the house.

"Argh.. I see the light.. Jenny, get me a beer, will ya?" Darry asked Johnny, rubbing his eyes.

"It's _Johnny_, Darry. Jenny's a girls name, and I'm a boy. There's a difference, ya know."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Stacey, will _you_ get me a beer?"

Steve looked really mad, but went into the kitchen anyways.

Soda came in right at that moment.

"At last, Sodiecan, someone sane in this house!" Darry greeted Soda.

Soda rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He walked off into his room.

"Gee, I wonder what's up his nose." Darry said maddeningly.

"Yeah, I wonder." Two-Bit said sarcastically.

"Two-much-bits, I heard you're gonna dye your hair. You know, you should dye it rust coloured, or maybe just some blonde highlights." Darry marvelled.

"Uh.. whatever." Two-Bit looked weirded out by the name Darry addressed him by. So much that he left the house.

Steve came in right then, but after handing Darry his beer, he went into Pony and Soda's room.

As if Johnny couldn't have been more disturbed, Dally came in.

He was wearing a _tutu_ and a _leotard_!

"Wee! Wee! I'm dancing! I'm a ballerina!" Dally did a pirouette around the living room.

"Uh.. Dal, are you alright?" Johnny asked, not sure he should really be asking.

Dally stopped spinning right infront of Johnny.

"Yeah, I'm very fine. I'm doing ballet! WEE!" Dally started dancing around the room again.

Johnny covered his face with his hands. Oh no, not more weird stuff!

"Hey, Dallaware, you're pretty good!" Darry said, applauding.

Dally curtsied. "Thank you."

Soon he started dancing around again.

Johnny just groaned as Dally jumped and leaped and pirouetted around the living room.

All to this dramatic music that seemed to come from nowhere!

Johnny felt the gang rush up beside him, all of which were watching the show.

Dally finished his finale with a final leap and a curtsy.

"BRAVO! BRAVA!" The gang yelled, excluding Dally and Johnny.

Johnny looked at the gang with utter confusion.

Everyone was clapping, and Darry was.. wiping his eyes?

Soda threw some roses to Dally, as did Steve.

Johnny took one more look at everyone before bolting it out of there.

The gang all looked at each other.

"He seems to be acting weird lately." Dally said.

"Yeah, something must be wrong with him. He's probably crazy!" Steve nodded.

Well, as you can tell, things were even more turned-around that evening.


End file.
